


The Sound of His Voice

by AsperAsparagus



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voice Kink, see its horny then its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus
Summary: Conductor suffers the first loss in his career and he takes it as well as anyone would think the Conductor would. Things just go from bad to worse when he discovers a parcel has been left for him.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Sound of His Voice

It was the night following The Conductor’s first loss to his rival. His perfect 1st place record, ruined, by that peck neck DJ Grooves! He couldn’t understand it. How could someone as incompitant, garish, over the top and not to mention unoriginal as that bloody moon penguin beat him?! The Conductor! The greatest director this peck neck of a planet had ever known! He had barged out of the awards ceremony as soon as the initial shock had gotten over him, cursing up a storm as Grooves had gone up to take what should have been his 1st place trophy. He expected one of his express owls would have gone up to collect the 2nd place trophy, should just throw it in the garbage where it belongs. It made his blood boil just thinking of that blasted eyesore ruining his perfect collection of gold trophies in the main lobby! He was going to be the laughing stock of the whole studio now! 

Conductor had stormed home, picking up a fresh bottle of whiskey as he did so. He had almost drank half of it by the time he reached his front door, which even he admitted was a little excessive but right now he didn’t care. He just wanted to drown his sorrows and suffer through the monster hangover he was bound to have the following day. As he stumbled in through the front door his foot connected with a parcel that must have been pushed through his letter bow. In his tipsy state he grumbled, cursing softly under his breath as he reached down and picked the thing up. Had he ordered anything? Even if he had it was very hard to remember right now and really he didn’t care. He threw his jacket against the banister, barely registering as he missed and it crumbled down into a head on the floor, another problem for hungover Conductor tomorrow. Wobbling his way over to the couch he flopped down, downing another shot straight from the bottle, savouring the way the liquid burnt his throat. He was probably going to have opened another bottle tonight at this rate, but he was still beyond pissed! 

As he continued to wallow in his own self pity and rage his eyes landed back on the parcel he had apparently carried into the living room with him and discarded on the sofa beside him. Groggily he snatched it up and opened it, surprised to see a cd of some sort drop into his hand, along with a note. He pulled a face at the cd before looking over at the note. The writing was familiar but in his half drunk mind he couldn’t put his finger on who it was. Not that he really could read the letter anyway. The words kept swimming and curling around one another as he tried to focus enough on them to try and ever just decipher what the first sentence was. He thought he might have seen the word movie mentioned in it. He really didn’t want to watch some upcoming director half assed attempt at making a movie. It wasn’t the first time some bird had posted their “masterpiece” through his door in the hopes he would watch it. Most of them were just awful, but some were hilariously awful. He flipped the cd in his hands before shrugging and stumbling over to the TV and, after a few attempts, popped the cd in. Maybe watching an awful movie and laughing at it would cheer him up. Usually worked.

Settling himself back down he fumbled with the remote before managing to hit the right buttons and soon had the movie playing. First thing that took him by surprise was the fact that a dead bird studio logo popped up on the screen. Was some hot shot wanna be trying to piggyback off the studio? Could he sue them for that? Maybe something a soberish Conductor could look into. Grumberling he continued to watch but when he heard a familiar style of disco music playing he felt his feather prick up on end and his mood suddenly turning even more sour. The afro sporting, eyesore of a rival suddenly skated onto screen as Conductor’s eyes shot down to glance at the letter that he had discarded. Suddenly sobering up he was able to finally make out some of the letter. Apparently Grooves had been very pleased with his latest outing and had taken it upon himself to send a copy over for Conductor to watch as he knew his rival tended to intentionally miss his movies. Conductor felt his rage begin to boil over again as he couldn’t believe the gaul of Grooves! How dare that sparkle spouting peck neck of a director send him a bloody copy of his movie after the Conductor had just lost to him! He had every intention to rip the cd out and smash it till it wasn’t anything more! Serves that peck neck right! 

As Conductor went to get up and maybe throw his tv out the window, again, he suddenly found himself hesitating as he heard his rival’s voice. Grooves always did have a voice that could melt butter. So smooth and charming. Any other day Conductor hated it, well he told himself that, but in his drunken state he found himself just stopping to listen to it. The movie seemed to follow an alien who had been sent to the planet to help stop a bigger invasion. Of course Grooves was playing the main star of the alien who was their only hope and even more so of course it was through music they would save the day. How original Grooves. Laying back and downing more of the whiskey Conductor ended up resigning himself to watching the pecking movie. Maybe he could try and see why the judges this year had finally lost it and voted for the DJ.

Sipping on his booze Conductor continued to watch the movie, even managing to get halfway through for once. Which was a new record for him being able to stand the penguins movies. He did however feel a naggling feeling that tugged on the back of his mind. Grooves had a lot of talking roles in the movie and seemed to be putting on a more… sultry voice. Well that’s how Conductor would describe it. It was deeper, softer, even more relaxing that it made Conductor just melt under it. Wait what was he saying?! Conductor felt his face quickly heating up as the thought crossed his mind suddenly. The drink must be getting to him to make him think like that. As if he would ever find the peck neck’s voice… attractive. A soft whimper escaped the yellow bird as he sunk further into the sofa as he realised the effect the other’s director’s voice was having on him. The sudden heat that was starting to pool in the pit of his stomach. The way his feathers were prickling and standing up on end. Really? This was going to be the thing to get him excited?! Of all the people and on all the nights?! Of course he just had to have a voice kink and have a rival with a voice he couldn’t deny got him going.

Growling he tried to push the inappropriate thoughts that crept into his mind. No, nope, nadah! He was not going to get hard listening to this stupid penguin. He had some dignity. However, what little resolve the director had began to wane as he heard Groove’s voice from the tv as he muttered his familiar pet name. Darling. Conductor froze as he heard it. Eyes flicking back to the tv he swallowed and gripped the fabric of the sofa, his ears perking up as he began to lean forward slightly. Grooves was speaking even softer now, his voice like honey and practically a purr. Oh the things that voice did to the yellow bird. The soft chuckle that left his lips, the almost breathless whisper as he spoke to a scientist apparently trying to woo her into letting them pass. Conductor would have laughed at how the scientist was just putty in the penguin’s hands but he was even worse right now. Whimpering he felt his cock straining against the fabric of his trousers. He hadn’t even realised he was this hard up until now. Slowly he let his hand trail down to cup himself through his pants, a moan escaping him as he felt his cock twitch needily at the smallest of touches. He was beyond horny now and just needed some release. Leaning back he began to slowly palm himself, his hips rolling up to meet his hand as he let his eyes drift closed. He tried his best to think of something other than that damned voice. You know maybe some bird getting fucked by her boyfriend or one of those peck awful roleplay ones about a pizza delivery man! Anything at all! You know the things he should think about in a situation like this. But no. He couldn’t get Groove’s voice out of his head. Couldn’t not focus on the tv and how that silky voice made his cock already leak into his underwear. It was wrong. They were both males and Grooves was his rival, but he couldn’t deny the way his voice was making his body react.

Panting softly he began to rub himself harder as his imagination began to wander. Grooves speaking to him in that same breathless voice, begging for Conductor to fuck him and fill him up. How better of the director the other bird was and how his Darling deserved a special reward. All just for him and him alone. A moan slipped from the yellow bird’s lips at that idea, oh he liked that. Grooves finally knowing his place and admitting he was the better director and letting Conductor have his way with him as he praised him and showered him with compliments. Desperately Conductor fiddled with his belt, practically gasping as he finally yanked them down letting his cock finally spring free. Running a tentative hand over it he felt just how much pre he had already leaked, his cock jumping even at the lightest of touches. Peck he didn’t think he’d been this turned on in a long time. Quickly setting back to work he began to lazily rub himself, making sure to take it slow to begin with. He was far to gone at this point that he was pretty sure if he tried to do anything faster he’d come right there and then. Thrusting up to meet his hand he continued to play out his fantasy in his head, one ear remaining focused on the tv as he let his rival’s voice slip over him and fuel his imagination.

Oh the situations he could put Grooves in. Have the penguin on his knees begging and pleading for Conductor to finish on him. Only the director would only comply if his rival admitted who was the best out of them. The penguin just going all shy and red faced before moaning out the Conductor’s name, praising him in a voice barely above a whisper but dripping with lust. A soft curse escaped the director as his free hand moved back to grip the cushions behind him, his breath coming out in short bursts now as his heart hammered away in his chest. Peck that was a turn on. Peaking at the tv he felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Grooves bend over some sort of control panel. The space suit he was wearing framed his body perfectly and gave Conductor the perfect view. What if Conductor did that to Grooves? Bent him over the desk in his office and fucked him. The penguin gripping onto the desk and screaming his name as he pounded into him, spanking that fat arse of his and making him his and his alone. Oh peck he wanted that. He wanted that so bad! Breath hitching Conductor suddenly felt the heat building up to breaking point in his stomach at that idea and suddenly he was climaxing, cum shooting out over his hand as he moaned his rival’s name out pathetically. His body twitched as he flopped back against the sofa, panting softly and sweating as he rode out his orgasm. Peck it had been awhile since he came that hard. Glancing back over at the tv he watched as Grooves accepted some sort of medal with his ragtag gang, it was then that the sudden wave of guilt and realisation washed over him. What the peck was he doing?! Beating it off to his pecking rival?! Another male bird for that matter! Peck, peck PECK! Looking down as his soiled hand and cock he felt a sense of regret raising up through his throat and he quickly darted off to the bathroom. He needed a shower.

Quickly cleaning his hand off in the sink, he stripped and hopped in the shower. The water was uncomfortably hot but he needed it. Needed it to wash some sort of unseen shame and dirt that was clinging to him. How could he have done that? Was he just that drunk and desperate he would resort to fantasizing about another male bird and his sworn rival for that matter?! What the peck was the matter with him?! Whimpering he covered his mouth as he felt bile raising up his throat causing him to sink to the ground. He curled his knees up close to himself, hugging them to his chest as he buried his face against them. He had tried to bury feeling like this before. He had been aware of the fact that while ladies were obviously extremely attractive to him, he had on occasions found himself glancing over at some men more than once. It was a part of him he had tried so hard to suppress and hide. The fact that he, the great Conductor, may also find men attractive. A small choked sob escaped him as his claws dug into his arms. He was ashamed of himself. Disgusted even. How could he do something like that?! Sniffling he watched the water run off his feathers and circle around the drain. He knew, deep down, that this was something that he had no reason to be ashamed over. It was just a part of who he was. Not that he would ever admit that to himself. He had been raised in a household that looked down on such… ideas and in turn Conductor had internalised these views onto himself. And he had suffered with them his whole life, but it was only after his wife had passed did the old lingering gazes and wandering eyes towards the same sex start to occur again. He knew he didn’t have to hide it. He should just accept himself. But at the same time, it was a lot easier said than done.

Sighing softly he hugged himself tighter as he just listened to the shower and his own blood pounding in his ears. Maybe he would forget this in the morning. Maybe that would be for the best.


End file.
